


The King of Hearts He Stole Their Hearts All on an Inky Day

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [34]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: "Alice" didn't actually die after being stabbed but..., Gen, Post Chapter Four content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: The Angel is dying, and Boris is gone, what’s a poor demon to do with his friends no longer here?Well… he can see if he can fix that, see if he can make new ones…





	The King of Hearts He Stole Their Hearts All on an Inky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Valentine’s Day, a lovely day for love and hearts~!
> 
> But this is Pulling Strings, and love isn’t all that clear and we’ve got hearts. Fleshy, yellow, ink-soaked hearts.

“Bendy” slammed open the doors to the ballroom of the haunted house, snarling as he tried to figure out what happened in here.

He had sensed something was terribly off with Henry and went to find the man, but “Alice’s” spell guards she had hidden all over this area kept him from getting around as much as he would have liked. It took a lot of focusing and rage just to break through the guards she had set up at the front of the haunted house, but he got in.

Heh, the fool didn’t think to actually put more up on the inside of the ride, just at the entrance. What an idiot…

The Ink Demon held up the Bendy plush toy he had brought with him, knowing that she destroyed any images of him on the inside. He could see damage everywhere the toy looked, broken furniture and construction equipment. His wide grin dropped when he saw the broken pipes at his feet, coated in inky blood.

Actually… there were splatters of the stuff everywhere…

Then he spotted a group of Lost Ones in the center of the room, staring at him, in awe and fear. Uhg, these guys, he never cared for the weird obsession they had with him, even if they feared him and his power. Cults are annoying and confusing.

“Bendy” frowned when he noticed that they seemed to be surrounding something, something… human in shape. Wait… he recognized that shape, those black hands, that little bow tie…

 ** _“MOVE!”_** “Bendy” growled, storming over, making the Lost Ones rush away, their fear even more obvious now as he stopped in front of the body.

There, at his feet, was “Alice”. She appeared dead, her clean wound in her chest bleeding black. Her eye was wide and “Bendy” watched as it turned to look up at him. Ah, she wasn’t dead, but she was so close…

“H-Help…” Came to quiet, terrified voice of Susie Campbell. She was practically paralyzed with the desire to live, to keep her form from changing into a puddle like so many before, like what he had done to her before in the past.

“Bendy” crouched down, his grin returning as he looked at her through the eyes of the toy **. “Why should I help you? You’ve been a thorn in mah side for far too long, li’l Susie.”** He gently toyed with a lock of her hair.

“I don’t… I’m so scared… she made me like this, th-the Other Alice… I just want…” She was crying, and it was interesting to see the tears come out as clear, not as ink.

**“Where’s Boris?”**

She looked more terrified than before. “She… she harvested him…”

The demon roared loudly and slammed his fist into the ground by her head, making her let out a startled cry. Susie’s body started to drip globs of ink as she sobbed. “I’m sorry..! I’m sorry, please…! Please kill me! I don’t want to be in this body anymore!”

“Bendy” stared her down, noting that her body was still clearly rotting. So, “Alice” had yet to actually eat Boris’ heart? Well… maybe there was a chance to save him.

But what to do with her?

“Alice” deserved to die, no more angel, she needed to be gone. And yet… she was made up of the Alice clones in the studio, all of them harvested and eaten by this girl who was corrupted by the ink. Stuck in a delusional state, believing she was really Alice, to the point where the ink made her a personality for the angel, “Alice”, all while trapping her inside of her own mind.

 **“I suppose… I can fix this.”** “Bendy” growled as he picked up her melting body. He didn’t have much time, she would turn into a puddle and he’d lose what he needed most from her, never to get it again.

He moved through a portal, into the ink, before screaming as he forced himself past her guards in Level 9. **“Break yer stupid barriers if ya want me to fix this, Susie!”** He shouted at her as he tried to move past the pain.

Susie nodded, shaking in his arms, as she waved her hand, mumbling some sort of incantation under his breath. The pain was quickly lifted and “Bendy” forced himself through the ink to get to her secret lab. There, he found the workshop of the angel, seeing the bloody table and tools she had used recently.

He was surprised to find that there was a Bendy cutout in the corner of the room, though it was clawed in placed. Considering the circle painted behind it in demonic ink, it was a fixture she could not remove or destroy.

He used it to see as he placed her on the table and looked over the lab, finding what he was looking for. It was hooked up to a makeshift machine, resting in a dish full of thick ink, a beating heart. Gently, “Bendy” touched it with his toon hand, knowing who this belonged to.

Boris, his Boris, it was his heart…

He could keep it hooked up, letting it gently beat still. He’d have to do the same to the girl’s heart, it continued so many Alice clones’ ink in it, and the soul of this poor actress.

Demonic magic worked in mysterious ways, “Bendy” knew this. If hearts could turn a shapeless, ink slug into a toon, then it could help… well, bring a toon back to life, yes?

Yes… the heart of “Alice” and Boris could be placed into new bodies, fused with them, to fix all of this. “Bendy” would have his friends again! It would be perfect, it would be like they never died on him!

And yet… “Bendy” needed bodies. There were no more clones, all of them were gone.

Wait.

No.

There were two.

The Alice made from the body of the perfect Alice, his Alice, and a Boris who went rogue, off script.

They would be the perfect vessels for his plans, for his friends.

Yes, yes, this is great! “Bendy” grabbed an axe, turning to see that Susie still seemed to be alive. **“Don’t worry, Ms. Campbell… I’ll have all of dis mess Joey put us through fixed, I just need somethin’ from ya.”**

She looked at him, seeing the axe in his hands. “W-what do you need?”

 **“What “Alice” needed to be beautiful again.”** He raised the axe above his head. **“All I need is yer heart.”**

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I’m hinting to something BIG that’s coming to this au very soon. Will have the next part up in due time, probably after I finish Ink Spots. 
> 
> I bet you can figure out what’s gonna happen and how we ended up with the Alice and Boris we have in Matinee.
> 
> Also, I completely forgot how to write for this au, whoops. Been too busy with the other ones I’m doing, I forgot how to write Pulling Strings and it shows, uhg. Oh well! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
